cawfandomcom-20200216-history
New Era Of Sports Entertainment
A CAW fed, currently using WWE Day Of Reckoning, that opened up in February 2010. History Opened on February 2, 2010, New Era Of Sports Entertainment kicked off with The Crock announcing that he was commissioner and that on that night they would crowded its 3 champions. The men who won the titles were Bandit Kieth (World), Nostaglia Critic (3I) and Deadpool & Linkara (Tag). In the middle of March, NESE held its first Mega Event, called Brooklyn Rage. NESE would later change the game it was using, from Wrestling MPire 2008 to WWE Day of Reckoning for the Blackest Night Mega Event. NESE would then agree to a talent exchange with OLW & NESE. Due to this agreement, NESE would become part of the Vivianverse. NESE in July 2010 would open its own Developmental CAW show, Superstar Development Alliance. This show would become more of developmental league for the whole of the Vivianverse, however. NESE would then agree to a talent exchange with IWT. On December 19th, 2010, NESE officially announced it would split into two brands, with West following on from NESE proper, and East being created from scratch, ran by former NAW South owner Spriter. On 22nd of November, NESE East was cancelled after the owner become the main booker of NAW which Danny Jackpot step down from. Many of those apart of NESE East were released, but the titles of the brand were kept. NESE would later split off an Japanese promotion originally called NESE Japan, but was later renamed Dynamite Japan. However, the promotion would fold when NESE owner Patch would take over WCW brand Thunder from HellsOnlyChild. During this time, NESE would engage in talent exchange with New-TNA. Ownership It was originally was going to be Inspector Shetty himself as the owner of NESE, but The Crock announced that a powerful group of European investors bought the company away from him. Shetty's role within the company is unclear, but still holds some sort of power within it. After weeks of attacks, Joey Ryan revealed himself as the attacker, but announced he was under orders from the European investors. European investors claimed they were unhappy with The Crock's performance as Commissioner, but could not legally fire him. At Blackest Night, Joey Ryan would gain complete control over NESE. However, a clever trick by Bandit Keith saw him become Co-commissioner at the Great Puerto Rican Bash. After months of feuding, Bandit Keith would defeat Joey Ryan to become full commissioner of NESE in a Guerrilla Warfare Match. At SpringTime For Hitler Bandit Keith was fired as the NESE Commissioner by the NESE Owner Masahiro Chono and gave Commisionership back to a returning Joey Ryan NESE Roster Mega Events Season 1 *NESE Brooklyn Rage *NESE Blackest Night *NESE Great Puerto Rican Bash *NESE World War Rumble *NESE Kurt Russellmania Season 2 *NESE Rondo of Blood *NESE Springtime for Hitler *NESE G1 Climax I *NESE World War Rumble 2 Champions NESE West Tag Teams *The Ministry of the Neo-Solar Temple (Ultramantis Black, Xenomorph, Kane & Undertaker) *Team Canada (Lance Storm, Bandit Keith, Christian & Malcolm McDermott) *The Doctor & Rorschach *The Fourth Wall (Deadpool & Linkara) *Starfleet (Data & Captain Picard) *The Masters of the Attitude Adjustment (Oshujax, Keith Connor & Jason Matthews) *The Colony (Fire Ant & Worker Ant) *Kings Of Wrestling (Chris Hero & Claudio Castagonoli) NESE POWER LAND Champions In-Active and Alumni In-active *Adam West (In jail for attempted Murder) Alumni *Ricky Caldwell (25th January 2010) *Kyle Gas (April 12th 2010) *Jack Black (April 12th 2010) *The Crock (May 12th 2010) *Prince Nana (May 12th 2010) *Fake Rorshach (May 12th 2010) *Zac Efron (May 12th 2010) *Christian Bale (May 12th 2010) *Gordon Chan (June 7th 2010) *Chuck Taylor (June 7th 2010) *Peter Petrelli (June 7th 2010) *Nostalgia Chick (August 18th 2010) *Worker Ant (Retired; September 17th 2010) *Mr T (September 17th 2010) *Snowflame (October 10th 2010) *Nathan Slash (December 20th 2010) *Big Show (December 20th 2010) *Jerry Atric (Retired; April 10th 2011) *Edge (Retired; April 12th 2011) *TAKA Michinoku (June 1st 2011) *Nostalgia Critic (September 11th 2011) *Shawn Michaels (September 11th 2011) *Jack Swagger (September 11th 2011) *Sin Cara (September 11th 2011) *Matt Mayhem (November 22nd 2011) *Ichigo Kurosaki (November 22nd 2011) *Nick Hogan (November 22nd 2011) *Brother Devon (November 22nd 2011) *Brother Ray (November 22nd 2011) *AJ Styles (November 22nd 2011) *Bison Reed (November 22nd 2011) *Spoony (November 22nd 2011) *John Cena (November 22nd 2011) Former Tag Teams *Scott Steiner & Zac Efron *Tenacious D (Jack Black & Kyle Gas) *TEAM SHIT (Nick Hogan & Fake Rorshach) *Two Skinny Black Guys Of Low Moral Fiber (Human Tornado & Chuck Taylor) *The Fallen (Keith Connor & Gordon Chan) *Team TGWTG.com (Nostalgia Critic & Nostalgia Chick) NESE Legends Links New Era of Sports Entertainment's Youtube Channel Category:CAW Leagues Category:NESE Category:The Vivianverse